The present invention relates to a debris entry preventing member for preventing debris from being sucked in through a cooling air intake port of an air-cooled type internal combustion engine into the interior of the engine.
In an air-cooled type internal combustion engine such as a small two-cycle gasoline engine and the like which is mounted on various types of portable working machines such as, for example, a bush cutter, a power blower, a hedge trimmer and the like as a power source, debris such as wood chips, leaves, twigs, grass and the like may be sucked in through a cooling air intake port formed to a fan case of the internal combustion engine while the working machines are in operation. There is caused in such a case a problem that a cooling fan in the fan case is damaged or the operation thereof is prevented or a cooling effect is lowered due to the debris adhered to and deposited on cooling fins of a cylinder of the engine.
To prevent the entry of the debris, there has been employed means arranged such that a rib-shaped static blade which extends so as to across the cooling air intake port is formed integrally with a fan case or a lattice-shaped component made of synthetic resin is fitted in a cooling air intake port making use of the elastic deformation thereof to prevent the entry of the debris.
However, the manufacture of the rib-shaped static blade and the lattice-shaped component is time consuming and they have a limit in the reduction of a cost and weight.